How To Save A Life
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Charles and Erik just saved two mutants from the Hellfire Club. With Theresa and Christina there things will be a lot different. Charles won't end up in wheelchair and Erik won't be turn evil. But how does Theresa's and Christina's make a impact help the X-Men. First Class Charles/OC Erik/OC. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First ever X-Men fanfiction. Reviews would be very nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men if I did Charles would be able to walk still.

_I was 13_

Always beautiful days when bad things seem to happen. I look back now and see how young I was when I was forced into a life of pain. I was 13 when first met him I was on the couch watching TV in our home in London. There was a knock at the door my father got up to get it. I loved my father so much He was a tall man that was 6'0 wide shoulders, ivory skin, and his beard had tiny streaks of gray.

I wished that I could have gotten his height back as it seemed I might be medium height like my mother was when she was alive. He was getting old I giggled at the thought as he proceeded to the door I watched his face turn from calm to enrage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dad practically yelled his tall frame blocked my view of the door.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend William?" A voice asked. I shivered that voice was so cold and evil the voice of a monster that would haunt you in your dreams. Suddenly heard a strangled cry of pain as a man appeared in front of my dad I screamed at the sight he looked like the devil black hair, red skin, and a tail had cut my dad in the chest he fell to the ground clutching his chest. He eyes found mine and whispered "Run!" I was frozen in place I couldn't move.

My purple eyes danced between my dad on the ground and the people in front of him. One was a blonde woman wearing a white dress, a Latin man with long brown hair in a suit, and another man with blonde hair and cold, empty unfeeling blue eyes.

"Christina I presume it's been a long time haven't seen you since you were a toddler." The man said with a slight smile. I knew it was fake his very presence screamed evil I looked down at my father who was still on the ground.

"RUN CHRISTINA! He screamed and he was met with a knife in his chest. I screamed in terror and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I dashed out the back door and across the yard and into the woods. I cursed myself for going into the woods of all places not to mention bare footed but I continued to run. I collapse to the ground, my lungs burned as I gasp for air and I prayed to God that I had lost those people.

I was wrong in a puff of red smoke they appeared before me I screamed in shock and tried to crawl away then I heard a voice in my head. _Don't run you have nowhere to go even if you got away we would find you a female voice said in my head._

My eyes widened, "H-how y-you were in my head," I stared in shock at the blonde woman. "Emma can do a lot of things but you my dear well a whole another story oh how rude of me to forget my manners I'm Sebastian." the blonde man said with a wicked grin.

_What the hell were these people talking about? I thought. _I glared at all of them especially the devil looking man. "You killed my father you son of a bitch." I said picking up a large piece of wood and preparing to throw it at him. Suddenly I couldn't move I had no control of my body as I dropped the piece of wood I stared in shock at them.

"Another thing I can do." Emma said with a sickly smile. "What do you want from me if its money we don't have a lot." I cried. "My dear you're very powerful and we want you to join us." Sebastian said his lips curling up in a smile that was supposed to be warming but just came off as fake.

I needed to be strong I slowly stood up."You will leave me and my family alone or you'll regret it."I said feeling the power in my words. Just turn around and leave. Suddenly all their faces went blank except for Emma like they were in a trance.

"We should leave Shaw." The demon said to Shaw. Shaw slowly nodded and they turned to leave until I saw Emma stare at them. Shaw turned to me wonder and excitement in his eyes it really creeped me out.

"My God she's more powerful than I thought Azazel." Shaw said nodding at the demon. In a puff a red smoke he appeared in front of me knocked me out with a sharp punch.

_I was 15_

2 years I endured torture of the worst kind he said it would make my powers stronger. Apparently I could control people's actions and bodies with my voice and it was even stronger when I would sing. I am also a telepath like Emma and with her training my telepathy is super strong. I can use my telepathy to project a focused beam of directed psionic energy called a "psycho-blast." that could incapacitate or kill a living being instantly. I also possessed limited precognitive powers that occasionally allowed me to envision probable future events or to see quick flashes of the immediate future. These visions were random and infrequent however and I have no control over them. I also have telekinesis ranging from objects to human bodies.

Some days he wouldn't test on me he'd leave me alone. Some days all those things they injected me with would leave me numb and I wouldn't be able to move others would make me feel as if my body was set on fire and then it would feel as if some on put me in a pool of ice. I was 15 when I met Jason he was a handsome guy tall black hair beautiful blue eyes he had the power of super strength. I thought he was nice I was sorely mistaken I made the decision that whenever I could I would try to escape well I wouldn't make it very far. The punishment was even worse they strap me down tape my mouth attack these things to all parts of my body and electrocute me for hours my screams of pain were muffled by the tape.

"You think you can escape me, how pathetic where would you go they won't accept you. You belong to me I won't let you get away not like Erik did." He would tell me when I would escape. All at the hands of..._him, _I loathed him hated him with a deep burning passion. Shaw... Sebastian Shaw the man that caused me so much pain he would pay for killing my father.

Then I met Theresa another mutant the same age as me. She has black hair and green eyes we became best friends even though we were being tortured by Shaw and Jason. Theresa power is shadow manipulation. She can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness in various ways often by accessing a dimension of dark energy and the beings that exist there. Theresa was here before I was Shaw always kept her locked up because she always tried to escape. She told me that she first met Shaw at a concentration camp when the holocaust was going on.

_Present Day Hellfire Club_

I sat down and looked at my reflection. My rich coffee brown hair had grown longer eyes a dark purple had lost its spark, high cheekbones, full lips, ivory skin tone. I didn't even recognize myself I had lost myself my personality had changed dramatically getting stuck with a man like Shaw does that. I wasn't the happy, loud, full of smiles Christina Braddock was when I was 13 I was empty, quiet, and frown stuck on my face.

"Ah my Christina are you ready for your performance and I must emend you for last week you are a wonderful singer and for helping Shaw speak with Col. Hendry." Jason said placing a hand on my shoulder I quickly shoved him off. Shaw had wanted me to focus on him last week to help move missiles in Turkey I felt a deep feeling of guilt in the end Hendry was killed.

"I'd be careful if I were you Jason." I said my voice cold as I fluffing my hair a bit. I got up and walked over to the clothes rack as several woman walked by in lingerie. My my must all men be complete and total pervs.

"Where is my dress?"I said searching through the clothes and turned to see Jason sitting on a velvet couch next to a large box. My heart beat quickened "Green is beautiful but I think red is more of your color." he said getting up and handing me the box.

I opened it revealing a beautiful red gown. "I think a "thank you Jason." should be coming up." He said with a smug smirk. "Get out of here Jason." I said feeling the power in my words he got up and left as I got into the dress. I dropped down on the couch feeling my eyes water no I will not cry I hated myself every time I was by him or Shaw my heart would pound I began to sweat in fear of another experiment or another beating. I would not cry again.

"Are you ready Christina?" Theresa asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Theresa pulled on her gloves covering her scars left from the needles and the numbers on her arms. Theresa is also a Holocaust survivor so she has been through a lot. "Make sure you hit all the right notes on the piano. I don't want you tortured for a piano note." I said.

"Trust me I got this. And you do the same with your singing." Theresa said while putting on her royal blue dress.

"Christina and Theresa you're on." One of the girls said I gave her a fake smile and retouched my makeup. Theresa and I made our way onto the stage we both got so many cat calls and whistles all I wanted to do was hit every one of tempo to the music began just as two men walked in one was short handsome man with brown hair and warming blue eyes the other was tall with short brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us" The last line came out as a plea, I could always relate when I would sing. I could feel my heart ache as I remembered the past.

"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight  
I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you" I hated how the lyrics were like my situation, I was bound to Shaw every time I'd try to leave he would find me I lived a life of pain for the last 7 years.

"So much, so young  
I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure" I remembered my dad so young when I watched my father die.

"I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to fall, fall"

I didn't even notice I was crying all the memories were flooding back I felt a presence in the back of my head ...a telepath. I force the presence away until I couldn't feel it. I looked at the crowd noticed that everyone had stopped moving and were listening to me. I was overwhelmed the power in my voice had grown making every freeze, I notice the two men staring at me with wide eyes the small man face held great pity while the other looked at me as if he somehow knew which was impossible. His hard face softened as the smaller man whispered something to him, his face of stone turned to anger.

"Oh, I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

I am,  
Ooh, I am  
I'm bound to you"

Towards the end I hurried off stage as applause filled my ears I ran picking up the hem of my dress. I slammed the door of the bathroom locking it as I sob into hands, why why had all those memories come back I had kept them locked up. Damn I hate crying it was so weak! I heard a loud pound on the door and lock click out of place I knew who it was. Suddenly my body was dragged out I looked up to see a furious Jason.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing you could have exposed us!" he yelled as he slapped me in the face. I fought against him but he won in size. "I didn't mean to it was an accident." I explained. He wasn't buying it. "You stupid bitch." He spat in my face he pulled me out the bathroom and downstairs I knew where he was taking me.

"NO NO JASON NO LET ME GO," I pleaded trying to use my power. "YOU'RE TRICKS DON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE!" He said pulling me into that god forsaken room. It was all white on the walls hanged several torture items Shaw came bursting into the room.

"Christina Christina you know better than to pull a stunt like that." He said calmly I expected him to be mad that fact that he was so calm just made my heart sink at what he had planned.

"Jason do what you will." He said pointing at me leaving. I tried to fight back kicking him with my heels soon I was strapped down to the table. And so began the pain he picked up a needle with a strange purple liquid. "Shall we begin?" he asked flicking the needle.

Theresa POV

Once I walked off the stage the two gentlemen the short handsome man with brown hair and warming blue eyes the other was tall with short brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes followed me into a hall. "Where is Shaw?" The one with piercing blue eyes asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. "If you know this would really help your friend she's being tortured." The one with warm blue eyes said. "Follow me." I said while walking fast.

The short man screamed out in pain clutching his head I wasn't sure what to do. "What is it?" I asked looking at the man bent over in pain.

"It's her we have to hurry," he said running down the hallway. The man with piercing blue eyes and I ran too. We went downstairs into the club as we went deeper we heard a loud terrifying scream. The short man dropped to the floor screaming."She's in so much pain Erik we need to hurry or she'll-."He was interrupted with another terrifying scream from down the hall.

Back to Christina's POV

Blood trickled down my arm staining my dress I could feel the liquid in my veins burning it was so painful flashes of white blocked my vision. Pain flashed through me my body jerked upward tears flooded down my cheeks.

"JASON PLEASE STOP!" I screamed but he didn't stop he cut me on my neck not deep enough to kill me.

I wanted to die like I always wanted to die when they would do this to me. I could feel consciousness slipping out of my grasp and I heard footsteps and Jason cursing under his breath. I turned to look up to see the metal door be completely crush and tossed to the side revealing the man with piercing blue eyes filled with anger and hatred. They voices got farther away as they fought each other I felt bad he couldn't win not against Jason he was too strong. Then I heard a voice in my head I expected it to Emma but it was a voice of a man.

_Christina don't be afraid My name is Charles Xavier I'm like you and so is Erik please don't be afraid we're here to help you. You lie no one can help me leave me here I don't want anyone else to get hurt he'll hurt you._ _No Shaw is gone he escaped where here to save you everything will be fine_ ._No no it won't._

I heard a rip I looked up to see the man I assumed to be Erik. I wonder if he's the Erik Shaw talked about he wrapped up my arm and neck. "You need to leave." I choked out. "And what leave you here." Erik said I felt myself slipping my eyes slowly closed.

"Hey hey no dying on me you already bleeding on me." He shouted shaking me so I would stay up. "He'll hurt you Erik he's upset about losing you." I whispered his face turned hard and he picked me up. I groaned in pain anytime I would move it would hurt because of that stuff Jason injected in me. We entered the hallway and I saw the man he was with during the show he must be Charles.

"We have to get her out of here and to the facility," Theresa said.

"No SHIT!" Erik cursed as we got out of the Hellfire club. "No need for hostility." Theresa said. Charles drove and Erik was in the passenger seat. While I layed down on the seat next to Theresa. As the ride began millions of thoughts ran through my head why why were they helping us. Theresa and I had done terrible things at the orders of Shaw why would they want to help us. What was Erik's connection to Shaw how did he manage to escape him. My arm began to feel warm oh no not again I screamed my whole body jerking off the seat. I felt two strong hands hold me down I jerked violently my arm felt as if it were on fire.

"Charles." Erik growled.

"Hold her down were not far from the facility." He replied. I felt the car speed up white flashed before me I struggled against his hold damn he was strong. Fear rushed through me I didn't like being pinned down brought back to many memories.

"GET OFF ME!" I shrieked I tried to use my power but I was weak and too tired to make it work. White flashed again before darkness consumed me.

A/N: Reviews would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: I got 2 reviews and somebody put this story on story alerts! When the words are in italics that Christina's thoughts or her telepathic conversation with Charles.

* * *

Christina POV

I wake up in a room where there are IV stuck in my arms. I see the man named Charles sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. _Where am I? You are in a CIA facility. Why? The CIA are tracking down Shaw and we are helping them with our mutations. My dream is to live in a world where mutants and humans can coexist without hatred and violence and Shaw wants to wipe out the human race entirely. Where's Theresa? She is meeting with Erik. Am I healthy enough to leave this bed? You should be all right now you were out for a day. I'll get you some of my sister's clothes and show you to your room._

I nodded and he left to get me some clothes. A few minutes passed and Charles came back in with a white turtleneck, a dark brown leather jacket, and some brown slacks. Charles left the room so I can get dressed. I get dressed and leave the room and Charles is waiting for me. _Charles when I was unconscious did you go through my mind? Yes._ _You have no right to go peeking inside my head without my permission. I'm so sorry Christina I will stay out your head if that's your wish. You can go through my head with my permission._

He looked up and gave me a smile I found myself giving him a small smile. Charles led me to a room where Erik and Theresa and three other people. The two women turned and looked at me the brunette came up to me with her hand out "My names Moira MacTaggert I'm a CIA agent working with Charles." She introduce herself I stared blankly. I didn't like CIA the government was a corrupt system that turn on people so fast because of fear. Her hand fell down her face faltered but only for a second then the beautiful blonde stepped up next.

"I'm Raven Charles' sister." She said with a smile. She seemed nice it made me feel better she was related to Charles they both had that same air about them that warmth. I nodded my head at her. Then a boy turned around. "I'm Hank." He said. I nodded again.

"Now that we all have met each other I'm going to show Christina to her room." Charles said. Everybody nodded and Charles and I left the room. The walk was silent to my room. "Here's your room." Charles said. It wasn't very big but it was comfy large queen bed, a closet, lamp, and desk. "Thank you Charles for saving Theresa and I." I said softly.

"You're welcome Christina. Get some rest." Charles said. I close the door and lay on my bed and sleep consumes me. I woke up to a knock at the door I got up to the door and opened it a little.

"Hi I thought you might need some clothes so I brought some of my old clothes for you." Raven said holding a pile of clothes.

I let her in I wonder what her power was I hope she's not a telepath like her brother. Raven's clothes actually fit me they were slightly big but fit good. Raven leaves my room and I go to my bathroom to take a shower. After I took my shower I put on some brown slacks on, a white turtleneck sweater, and a pair of leather brown high heel boots. I opened my door Raven was waiting there for me. "Come on Hank has something to show us today." Raven said with a big smile. We followed Hank outside to a large golf ball looking structure.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight this was definitely interesting. We got inside to see a clear helmet attached to tons of wires. Raven and Charles had a look of wonder on their faces like children going to the candy store for the first time. Charles gave me a smile hearing my thoughts. I smiled back.

"I call it Cerebro." Hank said Charles laughed. "As in Spanish for brain it should amplify Charles brain waves when he uses his telepathic ability locating mutants and their coordinates are printed out here." Hank added.

"You made this?" Raven asked. Hank flushed and nodded it's refreshing to know someone wasn't full of themselves most people would bragging about it. Raven and Theresa looked amazed, Charles was impressed, and Erik still that blank expression but I knew he was impressed just a little bit.

Charles stepped in and lowered it onto his head as Hank checked to see if everything was in order. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked. "Don't touch my hair." he said. I laughed imaging Charles with no hair could kiss his love life goodbye. Charles frowned at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"What an adorable lab rat you make Charles." Erik commented smirking at him. I hope he chokes on that smirk he was being cocky. "Don't spoil this for me Erik." Charles said.

"Hey I've been a lab rat before Charles I know one when I see one." Erik said. The machine came to life I took a step back and ended up backing into Erik. I didn't notice I was shaking this was a little too much for me Charles gasp and grabbed onto the rails. _Are you okay Charles._ _Yes I'm fine Christina this is quite amazing._

I calmed down a bit knowing he was okay. I heard a sound coming from the machine Hank, Theresa, and Raven were standing by wires moved back and forth writing down coordinates of mutants. "It's working." Hank said with joy a smile firmly planted on his face.

It died down as the Charles took off the helmet. "A most fascinating experience it was absolutely incredible Hank you've created something really extraordinary." Charles said in one breath. Charles kept smiling telling Raven what it was like as we walked back to the facility. Charles called Theresa and I over saying that the CIA had some questions for us I expected this and followed him into the office of CIA director.

"Please sit down Ms. Braddock and Ms. Parkinson he said. He was a small man his once blonde hair turning grey and he had a serious expression on his face.

"May I call you Christina or Theresa Ms. Braddock and Ms. Parkinson." He said trying to give us a smile.

"I'd rather you cut to the chase because I know you want info on Shaw. And I won't hesitate to tell you you have my full cooperation." I said frowning I'd seen enough TV shows to know when people were trying to make you feel comfortable to give up information or the tradition good cop bad cop. My reply seemed to knock down his serious face.

"What is Shaw's objective?" He asked Theresa. "I don't know Christina was his favorite. He told her everything." Theresa said. The CIA agent looked at me.

"Isn't it obvious he convinced Colonel Hendry to move the missiles to Turkey so the Russians would fire back he's starting World War III except his plan is a little more destructive. Pretty much he wants to create a nuclear war that would wipe everyone out except mutants." I explained my anger began to grow remembering Shaw.

"Why not mutants?" Charles asked from his seat next to Erik. "He thinks it will make us stronger to where we would be the ultimate race. His children of the atom ash he calls it." "Where is going next?" the director asked.

"Russia to convince the general to move missiles to Cuba." I said. "How do you know all of this?" The director asked dumbfounded by the amount of info I was giving him. "I would assume you know I've been held captive by Shaw for the last 7 years of my life. He told me of his revolution as a way of justifying what he was doing to me that he was doing the things he did for all of our kind. As if." I said crossing my arms looking away from his gaze. Talking about this was really pissing me off I just wanted to leave no doubt he would be trying to find me now.

"I want you to know that we will protect you from him Christina and Theresa." the director added giving a smile that was completely fake. I know that if it meant him getting hurt he'd give me up as quick as he welcomed me...

"I _highly doubt _that sir with all due respect but I've seen how quick people can turn on you. You should really be careful I don't doubt that Shaw is looking for me now. Being here puts you all in more danger it be better if I left but I will stay only to help Charles and Erik goodbye director." I said getting up and stalking out the room.

They were so naive they have no idea what their dealing with.

* * *

Theresa POV

After talking with the CIA agents my stomach growled for food I set off to find the Cafeteria to find it almost empty except for the cooks. Then I noticed Erik sitting at a table reading some book he was the only one in there and I didn't want to sit Erik's smug cold demeanor wasn't exactly... inviting I grabbed my food and sat in front of him.

"Hello Erik." I said sitting down his eyes never met mine those icy blue orbs gave me a chill.

"Theresa." He said not looking up from his book. Jane Eyre. "A fan of Mr. Rochester Erik." I said eating my food. "Yes I find the character every interesting,"

"He reminds me of you." I said taking a bite of my meatloaf. He finally looked up from his book my green eyes met his icy blue eyes they were really beautiful but there was sadness, loss, and anger in them. I found it hard swallowing my food and looked away from his piercing gaze I became anxious my hand unconsciously went up to fix my hair. What the hell was that?

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked his eyes darkened narrowing to silt looking me over. I stood my ground he wouldn't intimidate me,

"Look at it however you want I meant no harm by it. You simply remind me of him and don't look at me like that I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or nothing." I said putting my fork down.

"Who said my feelings were hurt." He said his eyes lightened he face smooth out of his frown replaced with a smirk. "Why are you eating alone?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not I have a very beautiful companion sitting in front of me." He said eating his food with a smile. I was taken aback by the compliment that was different. Was he flirting?

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." I replied. I don't even know him that well and I'm flirting. I was surprise I never really flirted with a guy there were barely any men in my life after all I was 13 when that was taken from me. We continued talking he seemed to relax and soon had I I knew Erik wouldn't hurt me and I was actually comfortable with him.

Suddenly, he got quite and I found him staring at me for a little too long as if he was trying to find a way to say something.

"7 years." he said it sounded more like question. Oh I knew where this was going I looked away from his piercing gaze. "I'm not even sure anymore. Shaw kept me so long I was with him during the Holocaust and when it ended." I said this was a very touchy subject and I hope he wouldn't push me. Then I remembered he was Shaw's captive once to "How old are you Erik?"I asked.

"Twenty-four." he said playing with a coin that floated through his fingers. I watched him closely it was really cool to see him use his powers he wasn't looking at me.

"I was maybe 11 when Shaw or Schmidt at the time found me," he began looking down at the coin in his fingers. I remembered his mother "I'm so sorry Erik I know what it's like to watch a parent die in front of you." I said.

"Who was it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath then I remembered we were in a cafeteria. I got up and whispered."Not here." I led him to my room turning on the lights and sitting down on my bed.

"It was my dad and my mom I was... living in Amsterdam and Nazi soldiers took my family and I to a concentration camp. It was the most horrible thing ever my sister Alissa were sent to Auschwitz it was horrifying. One day the Nazi Guards were ordering us to dig trenches. My sister stopped digging and a Guard slapped her across the face. Her naturally green eyes went red she got from the ground and stared at the Guard who slapped her. All of a sudden his whole body was on fire.

Some Guards went to go get a fire extinguisher and some went to seize my sister. My mutation kicked in my shadow took my shovel and hit all the guards that were about get my sister. The two of us doing that was the biggest mistake of our lives. One Guard hit me with the butt of a gun and probably did the same to Alissa. I woke in the office of Shaw my sister was there too.

"That was quite a show you put on." Shaw said smiling. "Do that again." Shaw said. I went first and nothing happened. Alissa did the same and with the same results. Shaw picked up a bell and ringed it. Four German Guards came in hold mother and my father. Alissa and I ran to them hugging them but the guards ripped us away from them.

"I'm going to count to three and you're going to show me your mutation. Or your mother and father are going to die." Shaw said while pulling out a pistol I looked back and they were nodding their head for encouragement. "One." Shaw counted. Alissa and I tried so hard. "Two." Shaw counted again. Still nothing happened. "Three." Shaw counted. Two gunshots ranged out.

Two of the Germans Guard bodies started to get bigger and bigger. Their bodies explode from the inside out because of water that must've come from my sister. The other two guards' were currently being murdered by their own shadows.

Shaw was so happy with our powers. One day Shaw called for Alissa and she never came back. I asked Shaw about it so many times he wouldn't even acknowledge the question. A familiar warmth spread around me like a blanket I leaned into it then notice it was him... it was Erik. He was hugging me the warmth emitting from him was amazing and I hugged him back.

I don't know why crying women probably wasn't his forte but I liked it. He was soft I held him close and cried into his shoulder. All this sharing was getting to me I hadn't spoken one word about my parents and sister since that day. To pour out my heart to a man I barely knew was nerve wrecking. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me telling me "It's okay."

I began to relax into him. This was so different someone caring and that someone to be Erik. Some would say no not cold, anger, quite Erik Lensherr but here he was holding me as I cried about my dead parents. I didn't want to let go of his warmth he smelled like honey and syrup don't ask me why but I liked it I couldn't explain. I knew I had to let him go slowly I wrapped my arms from him.

"Thank you for telling me that Theresa." Erik said rubbing my arms. I wiped my eyes and gave him a smile a real genuine smile. I gasp as he gave me one back. "You should smile more." I said. "No one gives me a reason too." he said simply. I laughed and realized how tired I was.

"You're tired you need some sleep." He said getting up to leave. No I didn't want him to leave not like this. I walked him to the door before he could leave I grabbed his arm. "Wait." He turned giving me a questioning look I leaned up on my tippie toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled as I saw the shock on his face "Thank you for listening." I said. He composed himself with a "No problem Theresa now get some rest tomorrow Charles and I leave to recruit mutants." He said.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recruits

A/N: Two in one day. Woohoo!

* * *

Christina POV

The next morning Erik and Charles were gone leaving me with Raven and Theresa. There wasn't much to do I soon found myself wandering the building remembering passages and shortcuts to different place most of all the exits in case something were to happen. I spent 3 hours reading a book until Erik and Charles came back with a dark skin man, a lanky red head. He walked with a slight swagger clearly he was full of himself. His eyes were a mixture of blue grey and freckles.

A handsome blonde boy and a petite black-haired girl. Everybody introduce themselves to one another. "Guys were government agents we should have secret code names." Raven said excitedly I couldn't help but shake my head at her. "I want to be called Mystique." She said.

"Damn." Sean joked. "I wanted to be called Mystique." He said. We all laughed.

"Well tough I called it." she said blue spikes erupted as she turned into a complete copy of Sean. Sean eyes grew as big as saucers as she said."And I way more mysterious than you." saying in his exact voice. She changed back earning claps from the rest of us.

"What about you Darwin." She said waving her hand in his direction.

"Well Darwin's already a nickname so it kind of fits... adapt to survive an all." He said getting up and walking over to a fish tank. "Watch this." he added. He put his head in and we watched in awe as gills came out of the side of his face. He came up shaking the gills away, and sat back down next to Alex.

"What about you." He said pointing at Hank. I felt kind of bad for Hank I knew he wasn't very comfortable about his mutation he shifted nervously. Alex took a drink of his coke. "How about bigfoot?" He said with a cocky grin.

I picked up my empty can of sprite and throw it hitting him in the head. "Don't be a prick."I said. Raven turned to him annoyed."Well you know what they say about guys with big feet." She looked down at his feet. "And uh yours are kind of small." I laughed and Alex began laughing too got to admit that was a nice blow.

"I want to be called...Banshee." Sean said. "Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank questioned. "And aren't banshees women?" I inquired.

"Ha-ha very funny but you might want to cover your ears." He said I was the first to do it as the rest of them looked at him with uncertainty as they plugged their ears. He sucked in a breath looking at us with a proud smile and let out a supersonic scream that broke the large glass window. "Whoa." Angel gasped. I clapped my hands laughing he turned to me. "What you laughing at he said sitting next to me." I stopped and turn to him with a smile, "Oh nothing my little ginger," I said ruffling his red hair.

I turned to Angel "You?" she got up removing her jacket earning a whistle from Sean and a size up from Alex. "Well my stage name is Angel… kind of fits," she turned showing tattoos of dragonfly wings suddenly they came to lift and she hovered in the air.

"You can fly?" Raven gasped. I looked at her in awe her wings were very pretty. "Yep and uh." she turned to the broken window and spit out a ball of acid. Acid spit? That's strange but I guess it can be useful. Darwin turned to Alex. "What about you Alex." Alex looked down a dark expression.

"I can't... I mean ...I c-can't do it in here." "Can you do it out there come on Alex, Alex, Alex," Darwin challenged and we began chanting Alex's name. He finally got up and walked outside through the broken window. "Get back when I tell you." We followed him to the window poking our heads out to see what he was doing.

"Get back." We moved out only to poke our heads back out to see. "I said get back." We didn't move "Whatever." He moved his hips in a circular motion red rings that shot out in different directions slicing the statue that stood in the middle of the yard.

We all yelled in applause Angel hopped up and down "Oh my God that was awesome you should be Havok." I yelled. We came back inside and they stared at me I guess it's my turn. "Well I'm a telepath like Charles but that's not all." I said.

I raised my hand and started to lift the coffee table. Everybody starting clapping. "Wait I'm not finished." I said. "Sean go sit on… Alex's lap." I said with a smirk noticing Alex look of horror. I watched Sean's face go blank as he got up and went attempt to sit on Alex's lap.

Alex pushed Sean away and I let go of my trance of Sean and smirked with an evil grin as everyone laughed at a furious Alex and horrified Sean. "Christina's code name should be Psyche." Raven said excitedly. "What can you do Theresa?" Angel asked.

Theresa stood up and turned into her shadow form her eyes white. Then she walked to a shadowy part of the room and flattened up against a wall. We couldn't see her anymore. That earned her a lot of claps. "Theresa code name is going to be Shadow Jumper." Raven said.

Then Raven stood up and turned on the jukebox and Hippy Hippy Shake came on. "It's time to PARTY!" Raven yelled. Raven was dancing on top of the table as Angel began dancing while in the air and Hank jumped up using his ape like feet to attach to a light. We danced on top the table as I singed the words to the song.

For Goodness' sake  
I got the Hippy Hippy Shakes  
I got the Shakes  
I got the Hippy Hippy Shakes

Ooh, I can't sit still  
With the Hippy Hippy Shakes  
I get my fill, now  
With the Hippy Hippy Shakes  
Yeah, it's in the bag  
Ooh, the Hippy Hippy Shake

Well, now, you shake it to the left  
You shake it to the right  
Do the Hippy Shake Shake  
With all of your might

Ooh, baby  
Ooh, yeah come on and shake  
Ooh, it's in the bag  
Oh,The Hippy Hippy Shake

Well, now you shake it to the left  
Shake it to the right  
you do the hippy shake shake  
with all of your might

oh baby yeah come on shake  
oh it's in the bag  
Ooh, the Hippy Hippy Shake  
Ooh, the Hippy Hippy Shake  
Ooh, the Hippy Hippy Shake

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Moira yelled. We all froze there stood Moira with her hands on her hips her face red in anger. "Who destroyed the statue?" Moira asked.

"It was Alex." Hank confessed as Alex gave him a what-the-hell look. Raven step forward oh god don't say anything Raven please its bad enough. "No its Havok we have to call him Havok now that's his name." she began.

"Raven." I whispered with a pleading look but she didn't seem too noticed. My eyes darted back and forth between her, Charles, Moira, and Erik. "And we were thinking you should be Professor X." pointing at Charles "And you should be Magneto." she finished pointing at Erik.

He met us with a bland expression. "Exceptional." He said full of sarcasm and he left. Charles face was full of disappointment like a father it made me feel small and shameful. "I expected more from you." He said directing it to Raven her face fell tears brimmed her brown eyes as Charles walked away with an African American teenage girl.

I walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders supportively "Don't worry about him were young and we deserve to have some fun." I said.

She wiped her eyes and nodded giving me a weak smile as she left the rec room. I began cleaning up the room with Angel she seemed like a nice girl naive yes but still nice. I clean up the glass of the once existing window.

The CIA were going to Russia they got word of Shaw was going to be there in two days. I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Charles come in my room. "Hello…Christina." He said passing a hand over my face breaking my train of thought. "What oh ... Hey Charles." I said.

"We need to talk about your telepathy." Charles said. "What's wrong with it?" I asked. "Your telepathy is super strong I could be in Australia and you could still read my mind. Can you reach Shaw's mind?" Charles asked.

"I can try." I replied. I could feel my mind traveling all around countries until it came to an abrupt start. I yelped in pain. "Christina what's wrong?" Charles asked concernedly. "Something is blocking me." I said. All of a sudden I went into a trance.

_A man was thrown by the cyclone throw the window of the rec room, I screamed as his dead body landed close to me. Azazeal killed the last officer with his knives everybody backed up into the corner as Riptide walking in stepping through the broken window. Azazeal followed standing on the other side of the room. Angel screamed as more shots were heard._

_"Wait wait wait you want the mutants there in there just let us normal people go." A voice said behind the door a strangled cry soon followed._

"Christina!" Charles said. I immediately woke up from trance and looked at Charles. "You just had a vision didn't you?" Charles questioned. I nodded. "Can you control this?" Charles asked. "No." I whispered sadly.

"I don't when this will occur. It can never be controlled."I said sadly. "I will help you control this." Charles said while grabbing my and squeezing gently. _Thank you Charles._ Charles nodded his head. "When do you leave for Russia?" I asked.

"In 4 hours we are packing the jet as we speak. They'll probably wonder where I am if you excuse me." he said leaving the rec room. "Wait Charles." I said.

Charles closed the door and turned around. "What is it Christina?" Charles asked gently. I walked to Charles and he hugged back. "Goodbye Charles and please be safe." I said.

"Goodbye Christina." Charles said he raised his hand to cup my cheek as he landed a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Christina POV

The next day was slow we all were in the rec room, playing cards, or drinking coke. The sound that filled the room was the pinball machine that Darwin and Alex where playing. "So what's your name?" Raven asked the African American girl. "It's Vanessa but people call me Nessa for short." "So what can you do?" I asked. "I control lighting." Vanessa said.

Two CIA officers passed by the window. "Hey I didn't know the circus was in town come on sweet cheeks give us a lil *fwip fwip*." he said moving his arms to imitate Angel.

"How about you give us some mind control action huh." He said putting one of his hand on his temple like he was a telepath. "Go fuck each other." I said flipping them off they just laughed. I was suddenly tempted to actually make them wouldn't that be a funny story.

"Come on give us some of the foot," the other one said pointing at Hank. Hank got up from his seat and pushed the button closing the curtains with the little salute to the CIA agents. Angel clearly frustrated slammed her glass on the table.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven said. Angel turned to her. "Guys being stupid I can handle I've handle that my whole life. But I'd rather a whole bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these guys stare at me." she said.

"At us." Raven corrected Angel looked away and began playing with the zipper on her jacket. There was suddenly a noise a thump at first I thought I was just hearing things but I heard it again. "You here that." I said they all listen closely Darwin moved towards the window.

"No something doesn't feel right." He said as the sounds became louder he pressed the button opening the curtains. We all moved to the window looking for something, there was a shape in the moon. I recognize who it was as soon as I saw the tail I watched in horror as Azazael dropped someone from the sky.

"Oh God no." I gasped covering my hands as I recognize the body that lay dead in a crumpled heap on the ground he was one of the CIA officials that was trying to convince them to use us against Shaw.

He's here I knew it. Vanessa, Angel, and Raven screamed as more bodies began dropping to the ground. Please no this can't be happening their suppose to be in Russia. Darwin and Alex stood in front of us pushing us away from the window. Raven was crying as dead bodies fell we heard a load sound we turned to see a cyclone destroying Cerebro. I looked at Hank his face sullen as he watched his creation being destroyed. Officers came out with guns "Get back Get back don't leave that room." One shouted.

Azazael appeared in the middle of the field. "THERE THERE HE'S RIGHT THERE!" They opened fired on him only for he to disappear I grabbed Raven and ducked behind the coach. Sean dived behind the couch crouching in front of sound of gun fire ran through the air Azazael appeared again slicing men down with his knives. The sound of strangled cries made me sick to my stomach.

"Stay here my ASS lets go," Darwin yelled. I pushed Angel towards the door and we ran down the hall way only to be blocked by more officers. "Go back to the room." They said. We tried to tell them we could help a loud explosion shook the building as fire began to fill up the hallway.

"RUN!" I screamed as officers pushed us towards the room we ran back. I made sure to count heads to make sure we were all here. Raven was crying as Angel, Vanessa, and Theresa tried to comfort her Sean held a serious expression as he stood with the boys to protect us.

One man was thrown by the cyclone throw the window of the rec room, I screamed as his dead body landed close to me. Azazeal killed the last officer with his knives we backed up into the corner as Riptide walking in stepping through the broken window. Azazeal followed standing on the other side of the room. Angel screamed as more shots were heard. "Wait wait wait you want the mutants there in there just let us normal people go." A voice said behind the door a strangled cry soon followed. _Oh my God this was my vision._

Raven was shocked at how the officer just gave us up. The door opened and in walked Jason held a smug smirk when he saw me and behind him was the man that ruined my life. Shaw walked in wearing an ugly silver helmet.

"Where's the telepath," he asked.

"Not here," Azazael said.

"Hmm then I can take this silly thing off." Shaw said taking off the helmet he looked at us a menacing smile formed when he saw me. "Never mind I guess I do have to keep on the helmet." Shaw said smiling. "Ah Christina and Theresa." Shaw said. I watched as they looked at me and Theresa probably wondering how does he know me but only Hank and Raven knew.

"Good to see you both well." Shaw said. My blood boiled at the site of him. I conjured my psionic sword and was ready to kill Shaw.

He shook his head. "Aw none of that Jason." He said. I felt myself fly through the air and hit the bar. I felt the glass break against my back piercing my skin.

"Christina!" Raven screamed. I struggled to get up. "Leave them alone Shaw." Theresa said.

"How do you know him?" Angel yelled at me, pointing a finger at Shaw. "He ruined my life, killed my father held captive in a fucking lab for the last 7 years. And I will not let you hurt these ki-!" I yelled but was cut off by Azazael's tail wrapping around my throat.

"Now good evening my name is Sebastian Shaw and I am not here to hurt you," he said giving Theresa and I a glance then returning his attention back to the guys. "My friends theirs a revolution coming when mankind discovers who we are and what we can do. Each of us will make a choice be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us. Like your little friends." he said pointing at me and Theresa.

"Freeze." An officer yelled pointing a gun at Shaw. Azazael teleported over to him and dropping me to the ground while he sliced him in the chest. I coughed violently trying to get enough air back into my lungs. I felt someone pull me up I looked up to see Jason as he held a knife to my side

"So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you join me and live like kings," Shaw continued looking at Angel he held out his hand, "And queens," he finished his speech. Angel step forward and took his hand, I was beyond shock a mix of anger sadness and betrayal washed over me.

"Angel." Raven said disbelievingly. "Are Angel are crazy." I said in horror. "Are you kidding me?" Sean said.

"Come on we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," she said when no one moved she began walking away with Shaw. I felt myself being dragged back into the clearing, I was so angry Angel had crossed a line. She wasn't my friend anymore she was one of them.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Darwin said walking into to the clearing, oh God no Darwin not you too. Then I noticed that Alex had stepped in front of the group while Sean, Raven, and Hank moved away towards the door.

"What can you do," Shaw asked, Angel had a smug look on her face. "Well I adapt to survive so I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin said. "I like that." he said. Darwin moved next to me. "Alex." yelled Darwin sending a sharp punch to Ken's head.

I screamed as Jason pressed the knife into my side Darwin grabbed me his back changing into a protect shield as Alex shot plasma rings towards Shaw. Shaw opened his arms absorbing the energy. "Protecting your fellow mutants. Very Noble." Shaw spoke shaking himself down. Darwin tried to punch Shaw but Shaw blocked it. "Adapt to this." Shaw said coldly while putting Alex's plasma rings in Darwin's mouth.

Darwin tried to adapt but failed his body disintegrated. Azazeal teleported them out of here everyone rushed to me. "Christina oh my God!" Raven shrieked as she noticed all the blood.

"We have to call 911." Hank said, they all stood over me in a frenzy on what to do. Darkness began to creep up on me, as they're voices began to fade away. They were so busy trying to figure out what to do, they didn't notice that I had pass out from loss of blood.

I woke up feeling a stinging pain in my back I went to move but a sharp pain racked up my spine from moving. I see Charles and Erik jogging over to us. "I arranged for all of you to be sent home immediately." Charles said.

"No." Sean said. Charles looked at him "Alex is not going back to jail." Sean said. "We're not going back to Shaw. Theresa and I have no place to live. I said. "Charles, Darwin is dead we can't even bury him." Raven said. "All the more reason you should go home." Charles said.

"We can avenge him." Erik said. Charles gritted his teeth "Erik a word please." Charles said quietly as he walked past the other man and off to the side of us. Erik and Charles were done talking "We will have to train. All of us. Yes?" Charles said.

We nodded, but Hank looked worried "Well we can't stay here even if they re-open the department it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go." Hank said. Charles smiled slightly "Yes we do." Charles said.

* * *

A/N:Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Charles and Erik's Last Recruit

A/N: This chapter is just filler so it's not going to be a long chapter

Charles POV

"The last recruit we are going to pick up is Vanessa Lewis. She is African American. She is 17. She lives in the state of New York. The city is Harlem She lives with a woman by the name of Ms. Cassie Washington and works at a nightclub. Her family put her up for adoption when she was younger." I stated while looking over the file. "What's her mutation?" Erik asked. "She controls lightning." I said. "I'm surprised Shaw hasn't gone to look for her. That's a powerful and destructive mutation." Erik replied. "I'm glad he didn't find her because he would've manipulated her to cause mass destruction on the world." I said. Erik just nodded his head in agreement.

The flight to New York took a very long time but we're finally here. "So where exactly is this nightclub?" Erik asked while stretching his arms out. "It's called The Purple Moon and it's in Harlem like I said on the plane. We are going to have to catch a taxi to get there." I said.

* * *

Vanessa POV

"Vanessa go get ready to perform." said. "But I haven't finished washing and drying the cups." I said. "I'll go have Madison do that. Now go." Ms. Washington said lightheartedly. I put the glass cup down that I was drying and run upstairs to our apartment. I open the door to the apartment and close it after me when I get in. I go to my room and freshen up after that I comb my hair back and put a headband on. Then I put on a purple sparkle bow dress and some purple ballerina flats to top it off. I walk out of my room and then the apartment.

When I got back down to the nightclub there was already a good crowd and most of the people in the crowd I knew except for two different faces. I walk onstage and people are cheering me on. My three backup singers were already onstage so were my DJ and drummer.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Hello Hello Hello  
Oh not again one thing lead to another when,  
He said lets just be "friends"  
Right then and there I said to him,

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Oh thanks so much for nothing!  
I hope you find that something or whoever she is you think your looking for! Oh don't do me any favors I guess I'll see you later  
matter fact pull over and let me out this door

_[Chorus:]_  
Ooo Oh Johnny took my heart and left me right here on the sidewalk on the corner is where he dropped me off. Saying Oh why did we have to part, so now I'm dialing on my cell phone begging Johnny baby bring me back my heart

(bring me back my heart, bring me back my heart, bring me back my heart oh oh oh)

_[Verse 2:]_  
Now I ask myself why?  
Why did I let him go I...  
I'm walking alone, alone in this cold  
Johnny the least you could have done was drive me home

_[Pre-Chorus 2:]_  
Oh thanks so much for nothing! (nothing)  
I hope you find that something (something) or whoever she is you think your looking for! (Think your looking for) Oh don't do me any favors I guess I'll see you later  
matter fact don't bother knocking on my door

_[Chorus 2:]_  
Ooo Oh Johnny took my heart and left me right here on the sidewalk on the corner is where he dropped me off. Saying Oh why did we have to part, so now I'm dialing on my cell phone begging Johnny baby bring me back my heart

(bring me back my heart, bring me back my heart, bring me back my heart oh oh oh)

_[Verse 3:]_  
Now I'm hurting and this is hard for me to do!  
See I'm not that chick who sits around and waits all night for you  
But you're worth it why you left me I don't know  
But I'll walk these streets all night  
until I bring my baby home

_[Pre-Chorus 3:]_  
Oh I need your loving  
you got that special something  
who am I kidding  
please Johnny come back home

_[Chorus 3:]_  
Oh Johnny took my heart  
and left me right here on the sidewalk  
on the corner is where he dropped me  
I'm saying ohh why did we have to part  
So now I'm dialing on my cellphone  
begging Johnny baby bring me back my heart

When the song was over my ears were met with a standing ovation of claps. I bowed at the crowd and waved at them before leaving the stage.

* * *

Charles POV

"Why does it seem like everywhere we go there's always someone singing?"Erik asked smirking. "Well not all the time there was only two." I replied chuckling. "Now where did she go?" Erik asked while scanning the crowd. "I see her she's at the bar getting something to drink. Let's go." I said.

Vanessa POV

I take another sip of my drink of my drink and scan the crowd and see two men approaching me. "Is there something I can help you with, gentlemen?" I asked. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr. Erik and I are like you." Charles said. "I don't know what you mean." I said. "You control the ability of using lighting. The CIA needs people like us to stop a person named Shaw. You need to come with us before Shaw finds you." Erik said. "Why should I trust you?" I asked. "Because we're the only people willing to help you and accept you for whom you are." Charles replied.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said.


End file.
